Many Colours
by Xanthophlobic
Summary: Isn't it interesting when you meet your past's futures or your future's pasts? Especially when they're staring at your extraordinary scarf or your ridiculous coat... ...times when Four, or Six, or both of them, met their futures and their pasts. As in, companions.
1. Coats and Scarves

**Woo! First Doctor Who fanfic! Been waiting a bit, for the "right moment", I guess, but it's done! Just a short oneshot. (Also first oneshot. ;D) Might add another meeting soon in the same story. (Which won't make it a oneshot. ;P)**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><p>

"Groceries." She sighed, as she walked across the street with groceries in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Yes, yes, Doctor. I got them. I don't care that you're starving! I'll get there when I get I there, okay?! Okay! Goodbye, Doctor!" She shouted into her phone, as she stopped the call and plopped the phone in her pocket.

She looked around. A few people in the square had looked at her strangely, and then shrugged it off. She sighed in relief, until she saw two men watching her, their eyes widened.

+=+=+ **LineBreak** +=+=+

They both started walking to her, mumbling to each other. Amy felt a bit scared and a bit ridiculous, as one seemed to be intimidating with a twelve-feet long multicolored scarf while the other had the same serious look in a multicolored coat.

She had to smirk as they approached. They could make the Doctor run for his money in the clothes business.

The Scarfy one spoke first. "I'm sorry to trouble you, madam, but were your just talking to your Doctor? Because I don't know much people that call their Doctor… just 'A Doctor'."

Coat scoffed. "Hmm, yep, no-one we know." He turned to Scarfy. "It is obvious that she was talking to us."

Scarfy grinned. "Well, let us ask first, shall we?"

Amy squinted at their faces as they babbled. They looked familiar. So familiar.

"So, young lady, do you happen to know a man called the Doctor?"

Amy blinked. "No."

Scarfy turned to Coat, eyebrows raised. "Maybe." Amy squeaked.

+=+=+ **LineBreak** +=+=+

Scarfy turned to Amy, and smiled. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?"

Amy took a step back. "Not very sure if I should share information with you two."

Coat looked bemused. "Do you happen to travel in a blue police box from the… 1963, was it?"

Scarfy frowned. "Are you saying you haven't fixed the chameleon circuit yet?"

Coat smiled. "Now, now, who has time for that?"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Amy cut in. "How do you know the Doctor?"

Scarfy raised his eyebrows.

"You will just have to trust us, won't you?"

Amy frowned. Then she smiled, as she brought out her phone.

"Why don't you talk to him yourself?"

Coat and Scarfy looked at each other. Then turned to her and nodded.

+=+=+ **LineBreak** +=+=+

She rung the Doctor. "Hello, Doctor? Yes, hi. I'm putting in on speaker."

Another voice was heard through the phone.

"What is it, Amy Pond?" – Scarfy whistled and Coat raised an eyebrow at the name. – "I am very hungry waiting here with Rory annoying me every ten seconds to ring you."

"Uh, well, some people are here that happen to know you."

"O-oh?"

"Uh, yeah, they have, uh, weird clothes with many colours. Here." She handed it to Scarfy and Coat. Few seconds of silence. "Uh, he has the phone you know." Amy said. They kept staring at the phone.

Rory called from behind. "Did you hear Amy, Doctor?"

A minute of silence and impatient waiting.

Then, all of a sudden, one word came from all the Doctors.

"Snap."

+=+=+ **LineBreak** +=+=+

Scarfy grinned and Coat smirked. "Haha, yes, you two again. Alright, sonic calculation complete, oh and Amy how did you forget these two? You saw all past incarnations of me the day I met you."

Amy gasped. "Oh, yes! You're… the fourth and… the seventh?"

"Um, no. He's not Four. He is Six. I am Four. I am Number Four. " Four smirked. "Fantastic place that is. Why didn't we save Lorien, Doctor?"

The Doctor from the phone replied "Fixed point in time, Doctor."

Six cut in. "Well, Doctors, let us cut to the chase. Do we need to know something about the sonic, Doctor?"

"Yes, yes. Well, the door is locked in the old building that you already know you're about to do, and I am trying not to create a paradox here, oh wait, never mind, amnesia in the split timelines solve that. Don't worry. In there, as you know, you'll find Peri, and that is all I remember because I – slash – you erase our memories. Make sense?"

Amy looked confused. Rory from the background shouted "What?" but the two Doctors nodded.

"Well, it was very fortunate that we ran into you Amy, and your Doctor." Four tipped his hat.

"Oh, rubbish. Nothing is ever luck, I of all people know that."

Six spoke up. "Now, the code, Doctor?"

"Yes, well, it is the longest code I have ever encountered, but it is… three, one, four, five, nine, two, six, five, three, five, nine…"

"Hang on!" Six cut. "Isn't that just the number of pi?"

"Ooooo!" Said Four and Eleven. "Very nice. Guess it is."

"How did you not remember it was just pi?" Asked a stern Six.

"Well, safety reasons, as I told you, I had to erase my memories, but you already knew you were going to do that. Trying not to create a paradox here, people!

Now, hurry up and go save Peri."

"But do you know if we make it?" Asked Four.

You could hear the laugh from Eleven, and a tinge of sadness. "Paradoxes!" Could be heard, as he ended the call.

+=+=+ **LineBreak** +=+=+

"Well, very nice, very nice indeed." Muttered Four. "Sorry to trouble, Miss Pond, and I look forward to meeting you."

Six smiled and bowed slightly. "I as well. Good day, Miss Pond."

They turned swiftly and babbled on. As a slightly shocked Amy started walking again, her phone rang again. She answered it. "Hello?"

"It's Rory. The Doctor went to find a scarf. Come quickly." He said, ending the call.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? ;P<strong>

**Remember to review, or favorite, or whatever you want! :D (Remember, you don't have too. ;P)**


	2. Twelve Feet of Colours

**Hey guys! Doing another chapter!**

**I've decided to make it an entirely new thing. It is basically times when someone from The Doctor's future (or past) has met Four, Six, or both of 'em. Who knows! Such fun!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, forgot to add in the first chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. This disclaimer goes for the past chapter and the rest of the story.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Doctor! Where are you! I've forgotten where the TARDIS is!"<p>

"It's in the all-" *CRASH*

Rose stopped quite abruptly when she heard the crash through her phone. (As she was walking at a high pace before.) "Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose, sorry, but a loud crash thingie just happened. It's probably a wibbly-wobbly and not a timey-wimey. Like something just hiiiiiiittt- ughh…"

Rose stared at her screen, quite worried and confused. "What?"

"Never mind, talk later! Stay put!"

The call ended. Rose huffed, and turned a corner into an alleyway.

+=+=+ **LineBreak **+=+=+

"Whoop!"

"Wah!"

Rose fell backwards as someone had tripped on their scarf onto her.

"I say. I do not normally trip over my own scarf these days." He stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Sorry, madam. I was merely passing by." The man tipped his hat.

Rose stared at the man and his twelve-foot long scarf.

"That… is a big scarf."

"Yes, yes it is." The man smiled. He went to walk off, and then walked backwards to Rose again. He grinned.

"Would you like a jelly baby?"

+=+=+ **LineBreak **+=+=+

After the man jogged away, Rose nibbled on her jelly baby as she turned into the corner.

There, right there, was the TARDIS. But it looked different. From the outside.

Rose approached it cautiously. If it looked the same, she would have walked straight inside. She knocked on the door, as it wouldn't open. "Doctor?"

"You called?"

Rose whirled around as the man with the long scarf appeared behind her.

"I… thought you just went off…"

"I did, but then I forgot something. Sorry to trouble you, young lady, but you happen to know my name?"

"What?"

"You did say, 'Doctor', after all, did you not?"

+=+=+ **LineBreak **+=+=+

"You're the Doctor?"

Scarfy frowned. "Hm. Mm. Yes, I am."

"But… how old are you?"

"Oh, 756 or something like that."

Rose blinked. "My Doctor is 900. And two. -Ish."

"Ah! Well, then it's either another version of me. And since I haven't seen you before, I humbly say, I can't wait to meet you. Now, come with me."

+=+=+ **LineBreak **+=+=+

"Ah…"

The Rose walked into the TARDIS. So familiar, yet so unfamiliar. Like some weird vertigo.

The TARDIS was bigger on the inside, like she knew, but it looked completely different. There were round things everywhere.

"You seem surpised. Has the desktop theme changed when you have met me?"

"Uh-"

"Never mind that now. What we must do is stop this meeting from ever happening!" He started flicking at switches that looked random.

Rose frowned. "Uh, why?"

The Doctor stopped and turned to Rose, then smiled. "Well, we wouldn't want to create a paradox, would you? Since I know your face, I know what you look like, then I would expect you sometime in the future. That information of me knowing that I would meet past-you is from the present-you, and you met me only because I know I would meet you. Thus, the information came from nowhere, which would create a couple of wormholes or the universe imploding. And we can't have that, can we?"

Rose blinked. "No?"

"Of course not! Glad you understand."

The Doctor flicked a few more switches. "Well, I cannot wait to meet you…?"

"Rose Tyler."

The Doctor nodded, smiled, and pressed the button.

+=+=+ **LineBreak **+=+=+

"Now, old girl, what have you done? Did you accidently flick the amnesia ray again? Am I still in my scarf?"

The Fourth Doctor looked at the screen that showed what was outside, and frowned.

"Oh, look, you've also changed the co-ordinates. I don't like this alleyway! Why didn't you choose my favorite? And it's my least-favorite alleyway! Oh well…"

+=+=+ **LineBreak **+=+=+

"Ugh, Doctor! Where are you! I've forgotten where the TARDIS is!"

"It's in the all-" The Doctor paused.

Rose stopped quite abruptly when she heard the crash through her phone. (As she was walking at a high pace before.) "Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose, sorry, but a weird feeling thingie just happened. It's probably a timey-wimy and not a wibbly-wobbly. Like something just haaaaappenedddd- uhmm…"

Rose stared at her screen, quite worried and confused. "What?"

"Never mind, just turn into the alleyway that you're next too. It is my favorite alleyway. I always park here! Well, besides this one time long ago when the TARDIS decided to make me park in my least favorite alleyway-"

Rose ended the call. She huffed, and turned a corner into the alleyway.

* * *

><p><strong>(( <strong>_/post/gifs-doctor-who-eleventh-doctor-matt-smith-david-tennant-billie-piper-rose-tyler/46629599300_** Yes, Four said himself he was 756! Copy-paste that into Google search to know what I mean.))**

+=+=+ **LineBreak **+=+=+

**Hope you liked it! :D Remember to review and follow, and whatever you want, if you want! ;P**


End file.
